THE NEW GIRL
by Kryrain
Summary: you'll never guess who was just spotted in Grand Central. Annaleigh McPherson. I almost didn't even recognize her. Wonder how S and B are going to handle that? I also wonder how the playboy king will handle that.
1. Chapter 1

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!

I HATE AUTHORS WHO BEG FOR REVIEWS BUT THEY DO KEEP ONE MOTIVATED!

WRITE ANYTHING YOU WANT I WILL RESPOND

AGAIN I OWN NOTHING AT ALL!

_Gossip girl here your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. And you'll never guess who was just spotted in Grand Central. Annaleigh McPherson. I almost didn't even recognize her. I wonder how S and B are going to handle their childhood friend back in town. I hear she always had a thing for the playboy king wonder how he will handle her new appearance. I guess only time can tell. Who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl._

My phone had just beeped with this message from Gossip Girl. I had just gotten back and it was already news. Though I had to admit I had the same question she did. How would Serena and Blair feel about the fact that I was back? I had just taken a limo up to the Palace Hotel where I would be staying till I could find a nice apartment in the Upper East Side. My phone started to buzz with my mothers name popping up.

"Hey mom." I answered "Just about to call just made it to the hotel."

"I'm glad to hear that but I am really calling to tell you Serena just called and asked for your number. I gave it to her." Great I hadn't even settled in and Serena knew my number. Who knows it could be a good thing. "Second I hired you a maid she will start tomorrow afternoon. Her name is Sylivet Monae I told her to have an ID so just let? Someone know before tomorrow so they know to let her up. Also if you need an assistant for your work let me know and I will send you over the resumes that came in. And I wired some money into you personal account. If you need more let me or daddy know and we'll get you the amount you need."

"Thanks mom." I said. Then I remembered that everything was already set in the hotel. That mom had everything put together for me. I walked into the hotel and was greeted immediately.

"Good afternoon Ms. McPherson." A woman in a navy suit and white shirt said to me. "I am Angela Bennett. I am the manager of this hotel."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Bennett." I said then had to stifle a yawn behind my hand.

"Oh your tired let me show you to your sweet." The lady then took me to the floor right under the penthouse. "You have the whole right side for your sweet." She said when we walked onto the floor with only two doors off of it. When I walked in I could see that my mom actually kept my in mind when she styled it. "Here is your key." She handed me the key and a paper with a bunch of numbers. "Here are the service numbers and my personal cell phone is at the bottom if you need anything at all." I smiled and pulled at twenty out of my purse and handed it to her.

"Thank you. I will need for you to let a Sylivet Monae in tomorrow. She is my maid but please check ID." I said looking at her.

"No problem Ms. McPherson." The lady turned and left and I looked at the sweet. When you first walked in you walked into a short hallway that lead to a living room. Off of the living room on the right was a kitchen, bathroom, and a dining room. And on the left was my bedroom and it had a second bathroom. Also there was a little smaller of a room that mom had decorated into a hang out room. There was also a guest bedroom. I walked into my room and saw that mom had all of my stuff already unpacked. I quickly took off my heels and fell into the bed. A second later my phone buzzed I looked to see it was S calling.

"Hello." I answered.

"Anna how dare you come back to the Upper East Side and not tell me and B. We missed you!" Serena said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Sorry S." I answered.

"Don't apologize A just say you will have dinner with me and B tonight." Serena said and I couldn't say no.

"When?" I asked.

"In two hours. At the Geisha House." Serena said. She knew I would come.

"Who all will be there?" I asked wondering if it would be just us.

"Me, B, Nate, My Beau Dan, B's guy Carter, andchuck." She said the last name really quick hoping I wouldn't catch it I guess.

"Chuck?" I asked. I couldn't go. I had crushed on Chuck since we were kids but he always shot me down. "S I don't know."

"Please A?" I was helpless against Serena. I wanted to see her so bad.

"Fine. I'll be there." I said wondering what I was going to wear.

"Where are you staying?" S asked.

"The Palace Hotel." I said.

"Me too. Mom is having the townhouse redone since the one next to us is vacant and we are staying in the penthouse to the Palace." She squealed out.

"Well I am one floor down if you want to come get ready here." I said.

"I think I will do that." She said and I could hear her smile. "Oh and since B and I have escorts we think you should have one too. Nate volunteered if you're ok with that."

"That's fine." Nate had been one of my best friends while I was here. Life when I was here before hadn't been easy for me.

"Ok I'll be over in 30 minutes." Serena told me.

"Ok I am going to shower. If I am not out by then call my cell and I will come let you in." I told her knowing that sometimes I lingered in the shower. She said ok and hung up and I grabbed some underwear and a robe deciding that I would have Serena help me figure out what to wear. I took a quick shower where I washed and shaved. I was out with enough time to dry off and put on my underwear. I looked in the mirror and started freaking out about seeing Chuck again. I looked in the mirror and saw a completely different girl then who I used to be. I was not the girl that was over weight with braces, glasses, and acne anymore. I had grown out of that fast. I lost the baby fat when I hit my growth spurt and now stood 5'8" and 130 pounds. At 15 I had gotten contacts and the acne cleared up. Then on my sixteenth birthday the braces came off and I got Lasik surgery. I had also grown boobs and an ass in the process of time. My auburn hair and gone from limp to full and wavy and now was at my shoulders and my eyes were a light green that drew most of my ex's in. Chuck couldn't see me as that same girl anymore or could he? A minute later I heard a knock at the door and went and saw Serena looking amazing as ever standing in front of me.

"OMG A you look awesome!" She shrieked hugging me. I hugged her back.

"You too!" I said not lying. Serena was still about an inch shorter then me, with a slender build, long blonde hair, and blue eyes to die for. "Help me find something to wear?" I asked and she nodded I escorted her back to my room and opened my closet. Serena started sifting through stuff right away. Before she picked out the one dress I hadn't thought about but now seemed perfect. It was a short purple dress. It had a goddess kind of look about it with the one sleeve and the empire waist that flowed. I nodded to Serena and she handed it to me. I quickly put it on and it fit perfectly.

"It looks great." Serena said and a minute later there was another knock at my door. "That's my stuff." She opened my door to Chuck holding her stuff. "Why do you have my stuff?"

"It was delivered upstairs by mistake." He said. Thankfully I was hidden by the door so he couldn't see me.

"Well then thanks for bringing it down. See you tonight." Serena tried to shut the door but Chuck held it open.

"Cant I say hi to Anna?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Tonight right now she is in her room getting ready and I am sure she doesn't want to see you after how you were when we were little." Serena said and closed the door the rest of the way.

"Thanks." I said looking at her. She smiled and went back to my room where she slipped into her red dress it looked amazing on her. "So should I do black tights and my black boots?"

"That would look awesome!" She said pulling out her black strappy Jimmy Choo's. I quickly put on my items and blow dried my hair. Then I let Serena do my make up. She gave me a smoky eye and a pale lip. When I looked in the mirror I felt beautiful.

"Thanks for the help Serena. Kind of wanted to look great tonight as an F you to Chuck." I said and I knew that I still had a crush on him and Serena could tell.

"I can't condone dating him he has done some bad things but A if you wanted you could probably have him now." Serena said looking at me. "Damn you could probably have Nate too though I believe he would be a better choice."

"Well for now I am happy just seeing everyone again." I looked at the clock and realized we had to be at the Geisha house in 30 minutes. "We should get going." I said and Serena nodded.

"Oh and as a surprise…" She said when we got out. Then I saw it a Limo with everyone she mentioned beside it.

"A!" Blair screamed running over to me. I quickly hugged her. "You look so different."

"Its amazing what growing up can do." I said smiling. Then I saw them standing together and my heart started beating really fast. They started walking over once they realized I was looking at them.

"Anna its great to see you." Nate said giving me a hug. "So I hear you accepted my offer to be your escort." I smiled and nodded to him. "Good because I would be disappointed if someone else got to do it." I could tell he was flirting and from the smiles and S and B's faces they could tell too.

"Hello Annaleigh." Chuck said pulling my attention to him.

"Hello Chuck." I said with a fake smile plastered on my face. He walked up to me and pulled me into a hug something Chuck never did.

"I'm jealous. I want to be your escort." He said loud enough for everyone to hear. It sent chills down my spine and I knew that the famous playboy side of him was out and that pissed me off.

"Oh you had your chance. In fact you had many of them." I said pulling away from him and taking Nate's hand and getting into the limo.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED SO FAR!

Just a note I am looking for a BETA if anyone can help.


	2. Chapter 2

I AM GLAD THAT YOU CONTINUED READING! I LOVE THIS STORY SO FAR AND I HOPE YOU DO TOO!

STILL OWN NOTHING

We all sat there talking about the old days. Well everyone but Chuck he was too busy texting to interact with us. Finally we got to the Geisha house and got out. The paparazzi were everywhere. Quickly everyone started to walk down the red carpet. I felt bad for Chuck going by himself. Till a blonde in a really slutty outfit took his arm. Placing a smile on my face Nate and I walked down the row to go in to millions of flash bulbs. "You know there will be stories tomorrow about how we're together right?" I said looking at Nate.

"Would that be a bad thing?" Nate asked arching his eyebrow at me. We were almost inside when I decided to give the paparazzi a picture.

"How about a kiss for the camera?" I whispered in his ear and he smiled and tilted my head up and gave me a kiss. Flash bulbs started streaming off. Then we parted and walked the rest of the way inside. Followed by Chuck and his slut.

"Chuck we didn't make a reservation for your ummm date." Serena said.

"That's fine. We'll go." Chuck said turning to leave out the back.

"Excuse me." I said to Nate and went and caught up with Chuck and stopped him. Turning him around to face me so I could yell at him face to face. "Really it's my first night back and you are going to leave with some slut?"

"Hey." The girl protested.

"I am leaving with my date for the night." Chuck growled. "Why don't you go back to Nathaniel?" Chuck said trying to turn away again but I grabbed him by the arm.

"Chuck what the hell is up with you? I know we have changed a lot. I may not have been here to watch but have you really turned into the cold ass playboy chasing after a different skank every night? Because I can't believe…" At the word skank the girl threw a punch that hit me in the jaw. She went to hit me again and Chuck caught her by the wrist.

"Touch her again and I will make sure you are held in jail. As it is you are fired my club no longer needs your services." Chuck said in a low growl.

"But she called me a slut and a skank." The girl started.

"I don't care. You just hit a super model in the face. There goes your modeling Career. Second and most importantly she is a friend of mine and I care therefore she can call you whatever she pleases." He looked at her and she looked at me then it clicked in her mind.

"I knew you looked familiar." She said

"Yeah and if this gets back to the press I will have your ass." Chuck said. "Now leave." With that she left. I touched my jaw and glared at Chuck. I walked back to our party.

"Oh my god Anna." Nate said looking at my jaw and ordering a waiter to bring me some ice.

"What happened A?" Both Serena and Blair said at the same time and in that moment Chuck walked back to the group.

"She called me on my shit and the skank I brought punched her." Chuck said looking to the group. "I am leaving but I wanted to apologize to Anna again for that girl's behavior. It won't happen again." I nodded my head but I was too pissed for more. Chuck turned and left.

"Guys I am sorry but I am going home. Paparazzi can get in here and I'll be screwed. I am going home to watch some movies and get some drinks if anyone wants to join me." I said after Chuck was gone. Everyone nodded.

"We'll all come if that's cool." Blair said looking at me.

"Why don't we stop at everyone's houses and get PJ's and school stuff and you can all stay with me. I only have three beds but I was thinking couples could share. And Nate could share with me if he wants." Everyone nodded their heads.

"That will be fine." Serena said and everyone quickly agreed. I called the hotel and told them to go in and set up the extra beds in the guest room and the Hang out room. Then we snuck out the back door into the waiting limo. The first stop we made was to Dan's since it was the furthest out of our way. Next was Blair's then her boys. Then was Nate's where we were all forced by his mother to come in and have a cup of tea. Lastly we went to my place while Serena ran up to her place to get her stuff.

"Wow you live here alone." Dan said upon entering the sweet.

"Just till I can find an apartment or a townhouse." I told him showing everyone to the hang out room. There was now a bed in the middle but the staff had left some chairs and the entertainment center. "Anyone want a drink?"

"Ummm A jack and coke." Carter said and I nodded.

"Make that two." Dan said.

"Let me guess pina colada's for you and S?" I asked Blair and she nodded. I looked at Nate for his order.

"I'll decide while I help you make these." He walked out with me as I walked to the bar in the living room. "Can I ask you something?" He asked once we were alone.

"Anything." I said I was an open book. At least a mostly open book but I doubted Nate was going to ask me about Chuck.

"What was with the kiss?" He asked looking at me as I started Serena's, mine, and Blair's drinks.

"Honestly I wanted to kiss you but didn't have a better reason." I answered honestly. I moved on to make the Jack and cokes. Nate handed me a third glass. I raised an eyebrow trying to think of what he wanted.

"Scotch on the Rocks please." He said and I made his drink. "So I know you just got back but would you like to go out with me?" I looked into his baby blue eyes and almost said yes right on the spot. But I knew the rules in girl world.

"Can I get back to you?" He nodded the knowing nod. We headed back and Serena was in there now and they had started Van Helsing. We watched that and when it was over we sent the boys to make more drinks so that we could change in my room. "Blair I am sorry about kissing Nate earlier and if you say no I will turn him down but he asked me on a date."

"Wow girlie only here for a couple hours and Nate is already taken with you." Serena says with a smile.

"I'm not going to say no. I am fine with it. Nate could use you back in his life." Blair said. "At least it's not Chuck."

"Chuck is an ass like the papers say. Plus he wants skanks not a real relationship." I said and they both nodded.

"Your right he is. But he's taken with you A. I saw him when I went up to get my stuff." Serena said looking at me. "He was alone at night for the first time ever and when I came in he asked how you are and how mad you are. If I didn't know better I would say he cared."

"Doesn't change anything." I said looking at the floor. The room had gotten quit till Serena decided to ease the situation.

"So sleeping with Nate tonight." Serena said laughing.

"Not like that." I said. I was the only virgin left in New York now that Blair lost hers.

"Stop being such a prude. Sex is fun." Blair said laughing.

"It is, but hey if she doesn't want it with Nate when they haven't even gone one their first date then so be it." By this time all the girls had slipped into the PJ's and laughed when they saw they were all wearing the same Victoria's Secret set in different colors.

"By the way why are you back? I mean you were in Europe." Serena asked in her curious manner.

"I needed to get out on my own and New York seemed the best place since I know people here." I answered as honestly as I could.


	3. Chapter 3

HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! HAVE FUN! AND REVIEW!

STILL OWN NOTHING THOUGH I WOULD LOVE TO OWN CHUCK ;)

Then I heard mine, Serena's, and Blair's phones beep.

_A little news here from Gossip Girl. What happens when a old friend comes back and already is messing with B's ex boyfriend. And what if the infamous Playboy king wants her too? We all know A wanted him to start with. But the kiss between A and N has us wondering just what is going on with those two. Looking forward to tomorrow magazines with their faces on it. Who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl._

"Well looks like Gossip Girl is already watching my every move." I said after reading the text. Serena and Blair laughed.

"She always will." Blair said. "Good thing we already talked about the Nate thing." With that the three of us went out to where the guys are.

"We have the first day of school in the morning we should get some sleep." Serena said looking at the clock. Everyone nodded and Blair and Carter went to the guest room and I lead Nate back to mine.

"So…" Nate said looking at my bed.

"Look I have known you forever I trust you to not try anything." I said climbing into my bed and patting the spot next to me. Nate smiled and lay down and it didn't take long for both of us to be completely asleep. The next morning I awoke to my alarm clock and turned it off before I realized that Nate's arms were around me and I had been snuggled up into his arms tightly. I turned over and looked at him sleeping peacefully

I ran my hand through his hair and smiled when his eyes started to flutter open. His eyes had always been my favorite part on him. "Morning Nate." I said sitting up as he awoke.

"Mmmm Morning Anna." He said pulling my back down. "20 more minutes." He said and I smiled.

"You can sleep for that I am going to take a shower." I said sliding out of the bed.

"Mmmm but I wanna stay with you." Nate said sitting up trying to pull me back into bed. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Nate I need a shower." I said walking toward the bathroom. I turned to find him following me. "What are you doing?" I said smiling amused by his morning game.

"I need a shower too." He said innocently. I just laughed.

"Nate." I said as he came closer pinning me to the wall and kissing me fiercely. I kissed him back loving how soft his lips felt against mine. "Nate." I said again this time shoving him away slightly. "Be good please."

"Anna I am being good." Nate said. "We're adults sex is good." Nate said moving close again.

"Nate please wait." I said and he backed away. "I just… I can't let my first time be like this." His face showed the shock of me being a virgin.

"I Understand. I am going to see what the others are up to." He leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek then left my room. I quickly took a shower and got into my school outfit. We have uniforms at our school but they aren't like normal uniforms we have choices of what to wear. Especially Blair and Serena. I decided to go classic today. I wore a short sleeved fitted white button up shirt tucked into a navy pencil skirt. Over that I put on a Navy blazer with white trim. I wore panty hose that were nude but had the back seem. Lastly I wore red heels with the same white trim as the jacket had. I pulled my hair back with a chunky red head band. Threw on a chunky red necklace and earrings and was ready to go. I grabbed my purse that had everything I would need for class and went out to see everyone else was ready. Even Nate. While Constance Billard's dress code was pretty lax the St. Jude's Academy's dress code was really harsh. All three of the guys stood in front of me wearing khaki pants, a white button up the front shirt, and red and white stripped tie, and a blue blazer. Their belts and shoes where black and their socks were navy. Blair and Serena were dressed in different outfits too. Blair in a Red high waisted puffy skirt and a white shirt and navy sweater and navy tights and Serena in a Red shirt and white skirt with a white tie and white tights.

"We should head out." Serena said with a smile. Then groaned when she looked at her phone. "Hello…. Fine I'll ask" She covered the phone with her hand and looked at me. "Can Chuck limo pull with us? His is in the shop." I simply nodded my head. "She said yes meet us downstairs now." Serena said then hung up her phone. We all headed downstairs and Chuck was waiting in his uniform like the rest of the guys. Once we got to the schools everyone looked out the window. And the press was there again. Turns out I was big news.

"Pose for pictures with me?" I asked and everyone nodded their head even Chuck. So everyone filed out of the limo. They put me in the middle of the group and we stood there and let them take some pictures. On my right was Serena and my left was Blair. Then their boyfriends stood beside them. Chuck and Nate we standing sort of in front of me but with enough room that everyone could be seen. After posing for a couple of minutes the boys crossed the street to head to the school and S, B, and I linked arms and walked up the stairs into our own school. We had the same first period so walked straight there and took our seats in the middle. It was weird for Izzy one of Blair's subjects to be kicked out of her seat but Blair had declared that I was royalty and I needed to sit with her and Serena. No one challenged Blair or Serena. "So I have a Victoria Secrets runway walk this up coming weekend in France." I said then I smiled and added. "I am using the private Jet and have 6 tickets to the show. Wanna come?" I knew they would come and I was right because they both started nodding their heads. "Ok its Saturday so I was thinking party Friday night. Then Saturday do the show and an after party and Sunday do some tourist things." Ever since I went to Rehab I only did about half the shows and photo shoots I usually did so I could enjoy being a student and having a life.

"That sounds great." Serena said. "So who all are you inviting?" Both she and Blair looked at me and I know my choices weren't going to make them happy.

"Well both of you. Of course. Your guys. And Nate." I said hoping they wouldn't count that that was only five tickets.

"Your inviting him aren't you?" Serena said a frown on her face.

"A I wouldn't do that. Chuck is nothing but trouble." Blair said and I knew she was right but there was something there that I couldn't let go. "A listen to me if you're going to invite Chuck don't invite Nate and vice versa." Blair said.

"But they are best friends." I said and she just shrugged her shoulders as our English teacher walked in. The rest of the day went smoothly. I didn't have any other classes with Serena and Blair but it turns out that they made sure everyone knew that I was one of them and I was at the top with them. I got whatever seat I wanted which was usually dead center. By lunch I was ready to thank them again. I walked out the Met stairs where they texted me to meet them from lunch and watched people look at me with envy as I walked up to them. Just as I walked up to them my phone beeped. _Dinner just us? –Chuck _I read as I sat down.

"Who texted you?" Blair asked and I knew that I would tell her. I looked at her many subjects and she smiled. "If they double cross you they double cross me and they don't want that. Do they?" She said looking around and everyone shook their heads.

"It was Chuck." I said "He wants to do dinner tonight just the two of us but after his bull last night I don't think I wanna go." I knew I was still crushing on him but Nate was sweet and everything I needed in my life at this moment.

"Don't go just ignore the text and come to my place." Serena chimed in. "we can do a girls night." The opportunity of the first girl's night since I had been back sounded amazing. So I nodded my head in agreeing.

"Good it's settled." Blair said. "Maybe we should invite Jenny though. Dan says she really wants to hang with us." I had no idea who Jenny was but I didn't mind as long as I didn't have to choose between Chuck and Nate tonight.

"Jenny is Dan's little sister." Serena said and then she nodded her head. "We should." Serena took out her phone and texted Jenny who agreed right away to come over and stay tonight. The rest of the day went by quickly and I was at Serena's front door sooner then I knew. Unfortunately Chuck answered it.

"Planning on dinner going that well?" He asked looking at my overnight bag.

"I never said I would go to dinner with you Chuck." I said walking into their house. "I am having girl's night tonight. You can go to dinner alone." I said and at that moment I knew even if Nate was better for me my feelings were stronger for Chuck because I wanted nothing more then to go with him.

"I am Chuck Bass I never have dinner alone." He said as he started out the door. He turned and looked at me. "Nate is planning on trying to get serious with you. He thinks you're perfect." He said coming closer to me. I backed up trying to get some distance until I was pinned to the wall. "But we both know your not and who you want." He said and I couldn't let him know he was right. Even if my breathing was getting more ragged and my heart was racing I wouldn't admit I had feelings for this cocky ass. So I pushed him away gently.

"And obviously Nate knows too. I can't wait for my dinner with him tomorrow." I said.

"A!" Serena squealed and looked from Chuck to me. Chuck walked out of the door smiling. I quickly pulled out my phone and texted Nate. _Dinner tomorrow? –A _It only took a minute for me to get two text messages. The first was from Nate. _Sure how about the Geisha house since we never got to eat? Nate _The second was from Chuck. _Keep telling yourself that you don't want me it won't work. –Chuck. _I quickly texted Nate back that would be fine and to pick me up at my place at eight. Serena led me to where Blair and who I guessed was Jenny were already waiting. "A this Jenny. Jenny this is Blair and my best friend Anna."

"Nice to meet you Jenny." I said smiling to the girl.

"You too Anna." She said.

"Now A what was going on with you and Chuck?" Serena asked and I felt all three pairs of eyes turn to me.

"He wasn't very happy with the fact that I wasn't going to dinner with him tonight but I am going to dinner with Nate tomorrow." I said looking at them all.

"So you chose then?" Blair asked and I knew that I had. I could learn to love Nate. I hoped.

"I have." I said with a smile. For the next eight hours we played games like dirty minds, tried on some stuff Blair's mom had designed, and did each others hair and make up. Everything was going great until Chuck came home again. He was piss drunk and had some slut on his arm. Serena looked disgusted but she didn't want to upset her mother.

"Chuck get her to your room before mom comes out here." Serena hissed and Chuck just ignored her. He was too drunk to care. So I decided to take matters into my own hands.

"Serena I've got this." I said and I grabbed the girl who was staggering and started taking her to Chuck's room. "Hun I am taking you to his room." I said and her eyes lit up and she staggered into his room. I sat her on the bed and went back for Chuck. "Let's go Chuck." I said forcing him to his room gaining an appreciative look from Serena. I got him into his room and started to leave when he shut his door.

"Stay Anna." He said in his slurred voice. "Lose your virginity to me. I can please you best." I didn't want to deal with this so I opened the door and started out. I looked back at him and couldn't help but say what was on my mind.

"Chuck you have your whore for the night." I said.

"She can leave. I don't want her like I want you." I looked at the girl who was too drunk to realize Chuck was just using her. And I knew that I couldn't be like her.

"Mark my words Chuck Bass if you ever want me you will stop your whoring around and prove that you are worthy because if you ever got my virginity I would be the last girl that you would have for a very long time." Then I shut his door and headed back to everyone in the living room.

JUST A REMINDER LOOKING FOR A BETA!


	4. Chapter 4

REMEMBER ANY QUESTIONS THAT YOU MAY HAVE PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY!

I AM JUST GLAD THAT YOU KEPT READING THIS MUCH!

STILL OWN NOTHING!

"Thank you so much." Serena said. We looked at the clock and it read four am and we decided it was best to get some sleep. Unfortunately both of the guest rooms were across from Chuck's room and you could hear him and his latest conquest getting it on. I couldn't help it but I started crying. I had liked him so long. Suddenly I heard his door open and then the front door and knew she was gone and she would never see him again. It didn't take long for me to drift off and I was caught in a dream about Chuck that was amazing. Till I was woken up by the door to the room opening. I turned toward it to see Chuck coming in looking completely hung over.

"Anna please don't be startled. I am not here to try to seduce you." He said as I sat straight up and pulled the blanket around my body.

"What do you want then Chuck?" I asked in a whisper so I didn't wake anyone else in the house up.

"What you said earlier did you mean it?" He asked

"I'm surprised it made it through all the alcohol in your system." I said with a touch of sarcasm. "And yes I did. But see Chuck you lost that chance. I am going out with Nate tomorrow night."

"Anna don't be like that." He said coming closer to my bed. "Kiss me just once and then tell me you don't want me to try for you." He was sitting on my bed this time and I couldn't help but kiss him when he leaned in closer. It was a soft kiss at first till he pushed me back and was hovering over me. The kiss deepened and I found myself allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. It wasn't till his hand started moving up my thigh that I pulled away.

"Chuck stop." I said and to my surprise he did.

"I'll go to my room." He said. He got up and stumbled out of the room I was using. I fell asleep again thinking about the kiss that we had just shared. It was true I liked Chuck but I couldn't deal with his womanizing ways. Plus I liked Nate also and he would treat me way better. I awoke to Serena the next morning and got ready for another day of school. Today I decided to wear a shorter plaid skirt and a white button up the front white long sleeved shirt. I put a black tie and black knee highs with it and pulled my hair into a messy bun. Then I threw on a baggy black sweater and some white Mary Janes with a bigger heel. I walked out and was still tired thankfully the makeup hid any sign of that. When I walked out in the living room I saw everyone had been waiting on me. Even Chuck.

"Ready?" Serena asked and I nodded my head. We all went downstairs and got into a limo together. "Ready for dinner tonight with Nate?" Serena asked.

"Not at all." I said with a small smile.

"Wanna go shopping after school for something to wear?" Blair asked and I smiled and nodded. I loved my friends.

"Where is Nate taking you?" J asked.

"Yes where is Nathaniel taking you this evening?" Chuck asked in a sarcastic tone. So I looked at him and shot back.

"The Geisha Room since I never got to eat last time." I watched him flinch as I said that.

"How sweet." J said smiling. "What do you think you wanna wear?"

"I don't know." I looked at Serena and Blair and silently asked if we were inviting her. They both nodded. "You are coming Little J so you will know when I do." When I said this we watched as her eyes lit up. Then I thought for a second I could definitely get an extra seat and ticket on the plane and I am sure chuck would leave me alone for little J. He liked them young. I quickly texted my agency and got the ticket and then texted the invitation people and told them to add her and deliver them today at lunch. "You should sit with us at lunch." I said that's when I would try to get her interested in Chuck. I would let Serena and Blair know in first period. We finally got to the school and the paparazzi were there again. I thought they would have gotten the picture they needed yesterday. We all exited the Limo and I was surprised when Chuck took my hand. The playboy king never took anyone's hand especially not to be pictured. I looked up at him and he was looking at me smiling.

"I remember what you said last night here is the first sign Anna." He leaned down and whispered in my ear and I couldn't help but smile. "Have a great class Anna." He said as he straightened back up. He then kissed me on the cheek and headed to his school building. I nodded and started walking with the girls to class. When Serena, Blair, and I got to class they gave me a weird look.

"What the hell was that?" Blair asked. I knew she was confused by Chuck too.

"I don't know." I said thinking back on it.

"Is that going to change your mind?" Serena asked looking at me. And I shook my head I couldn't be with Chuck one picture didn't change anything.

"Actually I have a plan. We're inviting Little J to keep Chuck entertained on our trip tomorrow." I said with an evil smile.

"That will work." Blair said. "J likes Chuck and Chuck is easily distracted." I nodded because I knew that was true.

"Just like you to come up with some sort of plan not to piss anyone off." Serena said with a smile. The rest of the beginning of the day went along without a hitch. Then it was time for lunch. Once we all sat down I smiled because I saw the people with my invitations. I had hired people to wear French clothing and give the six their official invitations.

"Ms. Blair Waldorf. Ms. Serena Van Der Woodsen. Ms. Jenny Humphrey you have been invited to a French getaway with Ms. Annaleigh McPherson." The girl said with a French accent. All three of them looked at me and I just smiled. I always did things big when I could. The invitations were the tip of the ice burg. They had yet to see the hotel that I had booked for everyone. I had booked 6 rooms. But I think only 5 will get used maybe four if Jenny and Chuck take the bait.

"You outdid yourself." Serena said as she looked at the intricately designed invitations in the shape of angel wings.

"Are you sure you want me there?" Jenny asked looking at her invitation in disbelief.

"I am positive… In fact I'm not the only one…" I cut myself off. I knew that she would want to know the rest.

"Your not the only one what?" Jenny asked.

"I can't say anything." I said with a smile.

"Please." Jenny said and it was Blair who spoke up.

"Chuck asked her to invite you." She said I pretended to be mad.

"Blair you weren't supposed to tell." Serena said with fake horror.

"But I thought Chuck liked you Anna." Jenny said looking like she was happy with that idea that Chuck might actually like her.

"That's only because he doesn't know how to approach you." I said with a smile. "He has been trying to get me to help him." Serena and Blair both nodded. And Jenny looked away looking extremely happy and we knew she had taken the bait. As soon as lunch was over we quickly went to class and it went by pretty fast it wasn't till my last period that I got any texts and it was from gossip girl.


	5. Chapter 5

_TRYING TO GET THIS STORY UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! JUST FINISHED WRITING ALL FIVE OF THE FIRST CHAPTERS! MY GOAL IS TO UPDATE EVERY WEDNESDAY! THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR FUTURE GOODNESS! I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU ARE ENJOYING THE STORY AS NUCH AS I AM ENJOYING WRITING IT! IF YOU ARE PLEASE REVIEW! ALSO IF YOU KNOW ANY GOOD BETA'S THAT WOULD LIKE THIS STORY PLEASE LET ME KNOW I NEED ONE THAT I CAN USE! _

_STILL OWN NOTHING AT ALL _

_Gossip girl here looks like A has got two guys pouring over her. Her picture with Nate was yesterday's front cover and now she got the playboy king to look settled down. The question is who will A choose. I hear she is taking B, S, little J, Dan, Carter, Nate, and Chuck on vacation tomorrow. Where will that lead? We will wait and see. Have fun on your date tonight A and say hi to the Eiffel tower for us. Who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl. _

Great this wasn't going to help Jenny take the bait. But I knew Gossip Girl was right. Something told me that Chuck wasn't the type to give up that easily. When classes were over I found my girls outside waiting for me by the limo. Then I saw Chuck start walking over to me but Jenny stopped him on the way. I didn't know what they were talking about but I took the opportunity to slip into the limo with Serena and Blair following me.

"Jenny lets go." Blair called and Jenny hurried over to the limo and then we took off to Blair's mother's studio. Blair had convinced her mom to let me wear a piece that had never been seen. I was good for publicity so Eleanor agreed as long as I let her fit it to me. By the time we got to Eleanor's studio I was thoroughly excited for my date with Nate.

"Well someone seems excited." Serena said looking at the smile on my face. I just nodded as we walked up to Eleanor's door.

"Girls come inside." Eleanor said with a huge smile ushering us in. We looked and there were 8 racks of cloths brought out.

"God mom she's only going on one date." Blair said watching as Eleanor's assistants brought out more racks of clothes.

"I know but I hear that you are going to her show in Paris so I thought that you, Serena, and Jenny would like something to wear. Also that maybe Anna would wear one after the show." She looked around the group as she said that.

"Thanks mom." Blair said with a smile and all four of us went searching through the racks. First I found the perfect little black dress to wear on my date. Then we all found outfits for the show.

"How much do I owe you Eleanor?" I said with a smile. "Both of my outfits, all three of theirs, and can you outfit four guys if we send them over tomorrow?"

"I can outfit them before you leave." Eleanor said. "And you don't owe me anything just mention my name and bring the outfits back in good condition." She said with a smile and we all nodded. Turns out Eleanor's little black dress already fit me perfectly so she just took in our Paris outfits. As soon as that was done we rushed back to my place to get me ready. At 8 sharp we heard a knock on my door. I went and opened it to find Nate looking better then ever.

"Wow you look amazing." Nate said smiling at me.

"You too." I said taking his arm to leave. The girls had permission to hang at my place until I came back. Nate escorted me down to the front lobby where we had to pose for a couple of pictures. I would be glad when the paparazzi would leave me be. Nate opened the door and helped me into the limo before sliding in himself.

"So Anna." He said giving me a smile. "How was living in Europe?" I smiled and we started sharing stories about our European adventures. Once we arrived at Geisha House we got out and took a couple more pictures. Once inside we were escorted straight to our table. We quickly ordered and started talking again. "So I am looking forward to being in Paris with you." Nate said with a smile and I smiled back.

"Me too Nate."

"Can I ask why you invited Chuck though?" He said looking at me and I could tell he was reading into what Gossip Girl had said.

"Chuck is your best friend plus I invited Jenny so I needed another guy." I explained it wasn't exactly the truth but it wasn't a straight out lie.

"I guess that makes sense." Nate said smiling again. "So what do I need to pack?"

"Actually I need you to get the guys together and go to Eleanor's studio for your runway show outfit." I said. "Other then that just a party outfit, and a comfy outfit for Sunday. Well and PJ's." I said smiling.

"Oh and where are we staying?" He asked looking like he was actually excited to go.

"That's a surprise." I said giving him a sly grin.

"Oh really." He said looking at me with amusement in his eyes. "Would you tell me if I guessed it?" I shook my head. "No?" He said looking at me with shock.

"Nope Serena and Blair already tried that." I said with a smile. Nate just shook his head and laughed.

"So tomorrow Eleanor is dressing us. Any color I should try for?" He asked and I knew it was also his way of matching me.

"Well as my escort we should match so I would lean toward red." I said with a smile. By this time our food had arrived and we went back to talking about what all we should do in Paris. Nate paid the bill when we were done and we headed back to my place. He graciously walked me up to my door. "Well the girls are in there probably waiting to hear about our date."

"Oh I hope you can tell them it was great." Nate said looking at me and I nodded my head. Before I knew it his lips were pressed against mine. The kiss was soft and gentle and I loved it. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him some more. Till he pulled away. "I should head home." He said and my smile dropped a little. "You ok?" He asked seeing my smile drop.

"Yeah just wish tonight wasn't over." I said. Then I thought to be a little brave. "Share my hotel room with me on the trip? There wont be any sex but I enjoyed cuddling with you that night."

"I would love to Anna." He said giving me a peck on the lips then turning to leave. "Good night." He said as he got on the elevator and then he was gone and the girls rushed out of my sweet.

"That was an intense kiss A." Blair said and I had known somewhere in the back of my head that they would be watching through the peep hole.

"It was." I agreed. "Come inside and I will tell you everything." I said with a smile. We went inside and made hot chocolate. September in New York could be colder then anything.

"So did the trip come up?" Little J asked with a smile.

"It did. I told him a little about it and asked him to share a room with me." I said looking at the three happy faces around me.

"Good you and Nate go well together." Blair said with a smile.

"We do." I said and then Chuck popped into my head. Nate was his best friend. What could I do though? Chuck was the playboy king. He wouldn't want a real relationship. That was all I wanted right now someone stable in my life and Nate was that.

"I should get going." Little J said. "Long way back and I need to pack."

"I'll go with you." Serena said with a smile. "I want to see Dan anyways." With that the two of them left.

"Your thinking about Chuck again aren't you?" Blair said looking at me and I nodded.

"I can't help it. I like Nate but I have liked Chuck longer." I said putting my head between my legs.

"My suggestion is see if he takes the bait with Jenny. If not there might be a chance." Blair said and I knew she was right. "But give Nate his chance he might surprise you."

"Blair I should tell you why I came back." I said with a sigh and Blair just looked at me. "While I was away I was modeling everyday but the stress was taking its toll on me. A friend of mine introduced me to weed and I was hooked. I started smoking and drinking heavily. One night I was driving on both and ran my car off of the road. A judge ordered me to rehab. When I got out my parents were still drinking and smoking and I decided that I needed to take off on my own. So I don't know if I can have Chuck in my life."

"Oh Anna." Blair said coming and giving me a hug. "I am glad you got out of that situation." She wasn't the only one I was too. "So you said partying…" She started and I laughed.

"Oh rehab doesn't forbid drinking you just cant do it a lot and you cant be irresponsible while doing it."

"oh… I am glad you shared." Just then my clock chimed eleven and she smiled. "best be going and make sure Dorota packed everything I emailed her to." I laughed.

"Thanks for listening B." I said hugging her at the door.

"Anytime A." She said as she left. I looked at my phone and saw one text. _I hope you had fun on your date. Stop leading the poor guy on I won't fail at getting you- Chuck._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for your support everyone! I am really enjoying writing this story. I can't seem to get enough of it. Glad to see you're on the same page as me. **____** On another note I am still looking for a Beta for my story. If you have interest please email me at **____** and I will get back to you as soon as I can. The beginning of this chapter brings her maid into it and believe me the maid will have a part in this story so this was needed for the plot. **_

_**I own nothing! I would love to own Chuck and Nate but oh well I'll just play with them for now.**_

After I got that text from Chuck I decided to make sure I was properly packed for the trip. I went in and found my suitcase by the door of my room. I had left a list for my maid to do this morning. I picked up my suitcase and placed it on my bed and started going through it. Pulling the items out by outfit. My maid had done well. She had packed everything that I had asked her too. I was actually thinking about keeping her when I moved out of the hotel. After the trip to Paris I decided I would take my friends to look at places with me. After neatly placing everything back in the bag I decided that it was time to get some sleep before tomorrow. When I awoke in the morning Sylvia was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning Ms. McPherson." Sylvia said as I walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning Sylvia." I said with a smile. "Thank you for packing my bags last night you did so wonderfully." Not many maids would know what I meant when I said my White Jimmy Choo's not my white monola blonics.

"Thank you Ms." Sylvia said with a little blush.

"Sylvia do you have a family?" I asked wanting to get to know her a little better.

"I do. A husband and 2 wonderful children." She said and I smiled.

"Do I pay you enough to support them?" I wanted to know she was on the verge of a raise.

"Yes ma'am." She said looking at me. I nodded my head.

"Sylvia I am buying my own place after my trip to Paris tonight and I was wondering if you would like to stay on full time as my maid at my place." I would have to hire more staff still but I liked this lady. "The job does come with a nice raise. And I will be staying on the Upper East Side so it shouldn't be more of a commute."

"I would be honored Ms." The lady said placing a stack of whole wheat pancakes in front of me.

"Its settled." I said with a smile. "While I am gone could you please come and check on the place once a day? Other then that you have the weekend off."

"Thank you Miss." Sylvia said.

"Sylvia please call me Anna." I said smiling at my maid.

"Yes Miss Anna." She said walking around the kitchen tiding up. I looked at the time and realized that I had slept in and had to meet S in the lobby in an hour.

"Hate to eat and leave Sylvia but I have to get ready for the trip." I ran out of the kitchen and up to my room. I grabbed my outfit and went into the bathroom. I took a shower; blow dried my hair and straightened it. I then applied light make up and got dressed. My outfit was skinny jeans and a dark brown tank top. I threw on a green and brown scarf and dark brown boots. Next I grabbed some gold jewelry and my brown and green purse and headed downstairs. Sylvia had already had the doorman take my two suitcases down. When I got to the lobby S was already waiting for me with Chuck.

"Morning you guys." I said as we got into the limo. It took us about an hour to pick everyone up and get back to the airport. Once at the airport we all boarded my private jet.

"Wow Anna your jet is amazing." S said looking around. It really was. It had leather plush seats that had heat and vibration. It had a fully stocked bar and the back had been turned into a bedroom for my longer flights.

"Thanks." I said as the fasten seatbelts sign went on. I had hired a flight attendant for the trip. As soon as we took off we had her make us all a drink. I got up and walked over to where S was sitting and sat beside her and Dan for a minute. They were wondering where we were going to stay but I kept my lips sealed. Then I grabbed S and B and took them to the back room. "He's not even sitting by her." I whispered looking at Chuck who was sitting as far from Jenny as he could.

"I don't know Anna looks like he is serious about getting you." Serena said looking at the picture before her.

"Yeah well I think that I could have a good thing with Nate." I said smiling as I looked at Nate who was sitting and reading a book. He looked so sweet.

"Anna you are so back and forth between them." Blair said with a shake of her head. "Cant say I blame you I did that too." With that comment we all started laughing. We walked back to the front and S sat by Dan and B sat by Carter and I walked and sat next to Nate. He looked over at me a smiled and went back to his book. Before I knew it I was asleep on his shoulder. I woke up with about 2 hours left in the plane ride and decided to turn on a movie as we freshened up. I couldn't look a mess coming off of a plane. I was expected to look perfect at all times. I restraightened my hair and applied some make up. I then made sure there were no wrinkles in my outfit and got ready to exit the plane. When the plane landed in the airport we quickly went and got our stuff and headed for the exit. The flashbulbs were going off everywhere taking pictures. Apparently I was still big news in France too. As soon as we got into the limo it took us to our hotel. The Hotel Ares Eiffel. A hotel where if you got the right room you could see the Eiffel tower. I had rented out all six of those rooms for us.

"Wow Anna." Jenny said as we piled into the lobby of the hotel.

"Ahhh Ms. McPherson you are here with your guests." A lady said running up to us. "I am Mrs. Thomas the manager of this hotel." I shook the ladies hand that she was offering and followed as she showed us to our respective rooms. I had Nate go with her to the sixth room so that she didn't leak anything to the press and so she didn't make a big deal about the extra room. After she left Nate quickly was in my room with me. When he came in I was looking out our window at the Eiffel tower something I had seen in picture books but I had never seen in person. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my waist and turned to see Chuck not Nate. Nate wasn't in the room his luggage was though.

"Nate went with Jenny to go find out if she left her purse on the plane." Chuck said leaning down so he kissed the top of my head. I nodded and turned around. For some reason I didn't want to end this moment with Chuck.

"You know I have never seen the Eiffel Tower in person." I confessed to him.

"Me either." He said as we looked at the Eiffel tower from the window. "Anna why is he staying with you?" Chuck asked and for some reason I couldn't come up with a good enough reason while standing in Chuck's arms.

"Chuck…" I said turning in his arms to see his blue eyes full of some emotion. I couldn't tell which one it was but there was emotion there. Before I knew it my eyes had closed and his lips were against mine. A minute later Chuck pulls away just before Serena and Blair walk into the room. Great now I would have to explain this to them. Maybe they could help me figure this out.

_**I know I always leave you at a cliffy but really I need to think where I want to go with this. Does she tell Nate? Does she not since their not official? Does she go to chuck? Does she hold out a little longer? Does chuck do something that scares her away forever? If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them! Have a Happy Thanksgiving!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone! Hope your thanksgiving was wonderful! Didn't get a chance to write on thanksgiving but believe me black Friday made up for that. 13 hours at work was really boring to be honest. Anyways as always thank you for reading my story makes me feel good. :) **_

_**I still own nothing :( well I own the plot line and Anna. Gives me something to change their world some. NOW ON WITH THE STORY! **_

"Anna we were thinking about going to the Eifel Tower since it is so close to here." Blair said with a look on her face that I could tell was a little shock and a little curiosity. "Would you and Chuck like to join us? Nate and Jenny are going to meet us there if they find her purse in time."

"Ummm that would be great." I said then looked down and realized I wanted to change first. It was going to be kind of cold out there now that the sun was starting to go down. "I wanna change first." I said and everyone left my room. I sat down on my bed for a minute and started thinking about what had just happened. Things were so complicated right now and I had no idea what I was doing. I got up and started going through my suitcases. I pulled out a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a dark brown cowl neck sweater. I then added my dark brown boots that came up my calf. I threw on my light brown pea coat. I added some light brown jewelry and a light and dark brown purse and felt I was ready to go. I opened the door and headed to Serena's room. I went in to find Serena, Blair, their boyfriends, and chuck waiting.

"Ready?" Serena asked and I nodded with a smile. We all started walking out of the hotel. "Want to get a taxi?" She asked and I looked around.

"We should walk." Blair said with a smile. Everyone quickly agreed and Blair and Serena took their boyfriends arms. I looked at Chuck as he grabbed my arm and locked it with his. We all walked arm and arm to the Eifel Tower.

"Six tickets please." I said as we got to the guard.

"I'm sorry miss we are sold out." I backed out of line and looked up at the massive structure above me.

"Oh well at least I saw it in person." I said as backed up to look some more.

"Not good enough." Chuck said and he went up and talked with the ticket person and handed him something. He walked back to us with a big smile and something in his hand. "We go up as soon as the Elevator comes back down."

"You paid him off didn't you?" Blair asked taking her ticket from Chuck.

"Of course." Chuck said and I knew that he did it for me. "I even paid him off for Jenny and Nate." Chuck said pointing to where the two of them were walking up. I looked at Chuck who was looking at me with another weird expression on his face.

"Anna." Nate said as he walked up. He pulled me into a hug smiling. I looked around and saw that Serena and Blair looked a little upset. I could only guess it was by my jumping from Nate to Chuck so often but for some reason I couldn't help it. As soon as the Elevator came we crammed the eight of us into it. Once at the top my breathe was taken away. We got out of the elevator and looking around I could see all of Paris and the lights were beautiful. We walked around the platform and I couldn't say anything.

"Haven't you been up here?" Serena asked as she watched my expression. I shook my head just as someone took a picture. I looked and saw Blair was taking pictures I was grateful because this was perfect. I turned and saw Chuck just standing at one side by himself. I walked over to him because Nate was busy talking to Jenny.

"Thanks.' I said standing beside him looking out over Paris.

"No problem." He said turning toward me as a piece of my hair whipped across my face. He moved it so that it was sitting behind my ear. "What's with your boy and Jenny?" He asked nodding over at them. Nate and Jenny were laughing and talking.

"First he's not my boy." I said as I watched them. "Second I really don't know." Maybe my plan had backfired. Instead of Chuck being distracted it looked like Nate was. I would have to do something about all of this and soon. First I was going to kick Nate into his own room tonight. I needed my own place. Then I needed to talk to Serena and Blair.

"Anna you should go to him. The kiss earlier was good but I'm the playboy king. I don't want to settle down." Chuck said and I turned and looked back at him before nodding and walking toward Nate.

"Nate." I said and he turned his face breaking into an even bigger smile if that were possible.

"Anna." He said taking my hand. "Isn't this magnificent?" He pulled me into a hug smiling.

"It is." I said acting like nothing was wrong. He would realize soon that something was. And so would little J. I would enlist Serena and Blair to help with that. She was playing with fire. "What was so funny a minute ago?" I asked when Jenny walked away.

"Oh she was talking about a guard at the airport." He said smiling. "They thought I came here to purpose to her." The fake smile came off of my face. What would give them that impression.

"Oh?" I said replacing the smile on my face.

"Yeah it was crazy." Nate said. "What did you do while I was gone?" He asked and I turned to him.

"Nothing much." I said. "Watched the sunset from my room with Chuck." I looked at him and I knew I was going to tell him. "He kissed me."

"Ok." He said simply.

"I kind of kissed him back." I said looking down at the floor.

"It's fine. We weren't official so you didn't cheat." Nate said placing his arm around my waist and pulling me into him. I put my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. As I looked up his face came down and his lips touched mine. It was a different kiss then the one with Chuck had been. Not bad just different.

"Hey love birds our time is up." Serena said and she smiled at me. Nate took my hand and we walked over and got into the elevator with everyone else. "So whats next?"

"How about a Paris bar." Carter said and I realized I would be changing again.

"Sure" I said. "Nate you should change in the guys room. Serena and Blair are changing in mine." I said and he nodded. It was a short walk back to the hotel and we went up to our respective rooms. Soon after Nate left I heard a knock on my door and I let Serena and Blair in.

"Spill." Blair said when she entered the room.

"What was with you and Chuck?" Serena asked and I knew I had to tell them.

"We kissed. I told Nate. But it was nothing. Chuck and his mastery of seducing women I guess." I shrugged and they both nodded. "My real problem is Jenny." I said and I saw both of them look at each other.

"Yeah we saw her with Nate." Blair said. "What do you wanna do about it?"

"I need to show her that Nate is mine." I said and they both nodded.

"Nothing that can be traced back to me. Her brother is my boyfriend." Serena said and we nodded.

"I was thinking about you guys saying you should come see me when I get into a fight with Nate about it tonight. I'll text you before we fight." Both of them nodded.

"I'm sure he'll say what needs to be said." Blair said and I knew she was right. We quickly dressed and headed to where everyone was waiting for us. The bar wasn't very eventful. I danced with Nate all night not caring about the girl that was staring the whole time. Jenny was starting to crush on Nate it was kind of cute. We finally went back to the hotel. About five minutes from getting to our rooms I texted them that it was going to start.

"Nate." I said to the guy that was changing into his PJ's. "I think you should go to the extra room." I said this calmly so as to seem even more pissed.

"What? Why?" He asked turning toward me his face looking confused.

"See I might have done something stupid but at least I came clean." I said trying to be not descript.

"What did I do?" He asked and I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Stop playing stupid I saw you with Jenny." I said my voice a little louder now.

"What do you mean saw me with Jenny?" He asked the confusion back on his face.

"The flirting between you two. It hurt Nate." I said pulling out the fake tears a little.

"Anna it was nothing I swear." He said coming over to where I had sat on the bed.

"But you like her." I said letting the tears fall and suddenly they were real tears. It did seem like he liked her and for some reason I didn't like that. I was back and forth between him and Chuck and it was taking its toll on me.

"Anna I don't. She means nothing. I am sorry if it hurt you. I don't want anyone but you." Nate said and I hoped Jenny had heard that.

"Nate I cant do this like this anymore." I said. He did something I didn't expect.

"I know that's why I bought this in New York." He held up a charm bracelet. "I was going to ask you to become official tomorrow night but I cant wait." He said. There it was I had Nate locked to my side and Chuck far from my mind. I nodded and Nate put the bracelet on me. It already had the school charm and a heart charm. Just then I heard a knock at the door and realized it would be the girls. I quickly brushed away the tears and opened the door.

"Hey Anna whats up?" Said Blair and I smiled.

"Nate asked to become official." I said holding up my wrist so they could see the charm bracelet. I looked to Jenny who was the only one in the room not smiling.

"Well then we should let you be." Serena said pulling Jenny and Blair out of the room.

"So all alone." I said turning to face Nate. He smiled and nodded.

"What shall we do?" He asked as he climbed into the bed.

"I don't know Mr. But I do have a show tomorrow so I do have to sleep." I said climbing into bed with him.

"Well then cuddle and sleep it is." Nate said pulling me into him and it didn't take long for me to be in a deep sleep. And of course I dreamt of Chuck the whole night.

_**So hoped you liked it! I had so much fun writing it but I can say that I have no clue who I want her with in the end. I mean this is just the beginning. But I know that Chuck has been a little too good lately. Plus what makes you think he would just give her away like that? Doesn't seem right. And what of little J? who thinks she's giving up already?... I don't **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
